Currently, many refrigeration appliances are configured to deliver water through a water dispenser mounted on or within the refrigeration appliance. Some water dispensers may be sourced from a tank disposed within the refrigeration appliance. Other water dispensers may be sourced directly from an inlet water source. Regardless of the source, improve and more efficient methods of controlling and delivering the temperature of the water dispensed by such water dispensers are desired.